


Time Aud Memoriam

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Afterlife, Damara is a Temporary Reaper, Gen, Mentions of Handmaid, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: For Porrim Maryam, there were things she wasn't expecting to find when she woke up after her death. Damara Megido was one of them.





	Time Aud Memoriam

The first thing Porrim Maryam felt when she regained consciousness was a stabbing pain in her head. She gave a low noise of discontentment, putting her hand to her forehead and rubbing it slowly as she tried to get her jumbled thoughts together. What had happened? She wanted to open her eyes, and was immediately blinded by whiteness, so she shut them and tried to piece together the past few moments.  
  
She felt a searing agony. Heard screaming and the sounds of death and despair in the air and it suddenly hit her what happened.   
  
She died.   
  
She had _died._ But… where was she then, if she were dead? And why could she smell weed?   
  
“I was wondering when you’d wake up.”   
  
Her eyes snapped open again at the sound of another voice. And even though the whiteness of the sky hurt her eyes, she slowly pushed herself and dusted herself down as best she could. She glanced around unsurely at her surroundings, noting with some unhappiness that the entire area was basically a white void. Except for a small table, two chairs, and a figure sitting in one of them.   
  
There sat Damara Megido, wearing a black cloak over her dress and smoking a blunt. Porrim’s eyes narrowed at her, and she didn’t sit down. “I should be upset with you, you’re the reason we’re all dead in the first place.”   
  
“Guilty.” Damara said instantly, and Porrim wasn’t sure if she should be upset that Damara didn’t even try to look upset. She raised an eyebrow at her. “What? I know I should feel sorry but I don’t, alright? If it’s any consolation I don’t hate you.” Porrim raised her own eyebrows back, and Damara sighed a little. “Look, if it makes you happy I’m… a little better now.” Porrim narrowed her eyes, finally taking in Damara’s face. She appeared gaunt, haunted almost. Her eyes were pitch white but there were bags under her eyes.   
  
“Mmm, forgive me if I don’t necessarily believe that Damara.” She glanced around, pursing her lips unhappily before regarding her curiously. “I thought you couldn’t speak Beforian properly. You’ve certainly never displayed this level of linguistic competency before.”   
  
There was a snort of amusement from the other troll. “Only while I wear the robe. Once I take it off, I’ll go back to being… linguistically challenged.” She sneered as she finished her sentence, and Porrim suspected that Damara just chose not to speak properly rather than she couldn’t. The lowblood motioned to the chair. “Sit, I suppose you have more questions. It’s not like we’re on a schedule.”   
  
Porrim sat down, and she eyed the robe Damara was wearing distastefully now that she had drawn attention to it. “Yes, I am curious about that. It’s not very becoming of you, dear. Black isn’t your color.”   
  
Damara nodded, tugging on the sleeve a little, blunt hanging from her mouth as she adjusted the hood before taking it out and blowing a stream of smoke into the air. “I know, but I’m only wearing this because I have too. It’s to signify my job.”   
  
“Job?” Porrim frowned in confusion, the memory of what happened the last time Damara had mentioned that coming to the surface.   
  
Somehow, even though she couldn’t see her eyes anymore, Porrim had the feeling Damara was rolling hers. “Yes, Job. You know that afterlife Meenah had mentioned dragging us too? Well, it worked. And guess who has the job of making sure you all get there?”   
  
Porrim was silent for a moment, taking in the information before nodding slowly. “You, I take it. Why you?”   
  
Shrugging her shoulders, Damara took another hit and leaned her chair back a little. “My punishment, as well as my classpect. As the Witch of Time I could see every future and every outcome. Time was a tapestry that I could weave into any shape and figure I saw fit. I saw how everyone would end, and I could see how we all started. Death is an inevitable part of that. Everyone dies at some point, even people like Meenah, in the end. I knew that, and I saw that one of those futures was a result of me. I just so happened to like that one a little more. Smoke?”   
  
She held out the blunt to her, and Porrim thought about it for a few moments before muttering ‘what the hell’ and taking a hit. Blowing out the smoke, she sighed a little as she frowned at Damara next.  “Alright, I get that. But what do you mean by ‘punishment’? Who could punish _you?_ ”   
  
Damara pursed her lips, lips quirking in a way so Porrim could see her dimples as she rocked slowly, tugging on the hood again. “It’s a little difficult to explain. Me, essentially. A different version of me, one who _actually_ got to serve Lord English.” Porrim’s eyebrows rose in shock. Damara ignored that and continued. “She… wasn’t very happy with me to say the least. Then she introduced me to her friend, Death.” She held up a hand when Porrim opened her mouth. “Yes. _That_ Death. He’s a really nice guy actually. Invited me to play Chutes and Ladders with them, but she said that I was going to make sure you all made it to Meenah’s promised land safe and sound.”   
  
She took the blunt back and took a small hit. “She asked politely and gave me a spare robe. I didn’t ask too many questions but I could tell she was very happy with him. I have to return it when I finish though.”   
  
Porrim nodded slowly, glancing around the empty space they occupied. “I see… so, is… this it?”   
  
Damara looked contemplative for a moment, before shrugging. “It can be, if you want too. The afterlife is a vast, vast place Porrim. I would hazard a guess and say it stretches on for eternity. I just know where to go, some crude mishmash of all of our hives, where all of our lusii are waiting for us. Or, most of them.” Damara shrugged, and frowned. “I haven’t seen mine there. It’s… probably for the best. I don’t think I could face her after everything I’ve done.”   
  
She shook her head, taking another hit of her blunt and passing it over to Porrim. “If you want, the second you get there you can leave again. Go exploring, meet yourself. Meet me, meet anyone you want, I guess. It’s up to you.”   
  
“What about the others? I doubt they would all be as accepting as this.” Porirm asked, and Damara steepled her fingers together in thought, rocking her chair slightly, and Porrim resisted the urge to tell her to stop or else she’d fall over. She kinda deserved it after all.   
  
“For the religious types I kinda played it up a little. Meenah was obviously already there so I didn’t have to do anything with her. The rest?” Damara shrugged. “I talked with who would listen, and for others I just pointed where to go. You and Cronus are the only two that have actually bothered having a conversation that lasted more than 5 seconds with me. Trust me, I counted.” Damara flashed her a small, knowing smile.   
  
Porrim couldn’t help a little smile grow on her face at that. “Yes, I bet you did. You were alwasy anal about time, especially about being _on_ time. It was scary.” Damara’s lips twitched in amusement, and Porrim chuckled. “So, how do I get there? Join the others, I mean.” The weed was finally kicking in, smoothing out the rough edges of the migraine she was now not looking forward to having to nurse.   
  
Standing up, Damara motioned for her friend to do the same and when she did so, the table and chairs disappeared in the blink of an eye. Pulling the hood up over her head, she pointed outwards and Porrim had to squint when a light started to blind her. “Just follow me into the light.”   
  
Finally, the jadeblood actually laughed. “That’s rather cliche, don’t you think?”   
  
Damara grinned back, hood shadowing her eyes so the light wouldn’t blind her. “Who ever said cliche was a bad thing?”   
  
Together, they walked towards the glimmering light of their new home, making small talk with one another and passing the dwindling blunt between them. The light swallowed them whole, and left the space between life and death empty, ready for its next visitor.

**Author's Note:**

> Man I haven't written a homestuck story in forever, it feels kinda nice to get back into the groove. I got the idea in my head and I've always wanted to connect PS and Homestuck, so I figured why not? I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
